


Take My Hand (I'll Show You The Wild Side)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dancing, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, implied established relationship because Heinz is terrible at being open about his feelings, you'd think Heinz had a thing for hands with how often he mentions them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: There's nothing better than spending a quiet evening with your nemesis.





	Take My Hand (I'll Show You The Wild Side)

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless shippy fluff, because wynaut :P

You can't help but stare. Your nemesis - there are other words to describe what Perry the Platypus means to you now, but 'nemesis' is comfortable, like an old shirt - sits on the chair by the kitchen table, wrapped up in one of your own lab coats, webbed feet swinging gently back and forth. The sleeves are far too large for him, and the thick material makes him look smaller, more vulnerable.

A strange feeling fills your chest, something warm and wonderful and unfamiliar.

You push it down to examine later. "Were you cold, Perry the Platypus?" you ask instead, taking a seat opposite him.

He glances up at you and shrugs, but you can see the way his mouth curls up in a sheepish smile.

"They're pretty warm, aren't they? Perfect for a cold night like this." Through the window, the moon shines down on the city, clear and sparkling against the snow. You stand, setting the kettle to boil. "Can I get you anything? I got some more of that tea you like~"

You don't need to look to see the appreciation on his face, although you do anyway. It's not _your_ fault every smile from Perry the Platypus feels like a rare gift.

They're not so rare now, but you still treasure every single one.

It doesn't take long for the water to boil, and then you're sliding a warm mug across the table for your nemesis. He wraps his sleeved paws around it, inhaling deeply.

"So, Perry the Platypus," you say, sitting back down with a mug of your own - hot chocolate, just like you'd seen your family make back in Gimmelshtump. "Why are you here? I mean I don't _mind_ , obviously, although you'd better have used the key this time, I can't keep paying for new _doors_ all the time-"

A small teal hand shoves a card at you before you can work yourself up into another monologue. You take it gently, trying not to show your disappointment as his arm disappears back into the sleeve.

"'O.W.C.A. Winter Ball'?" you read. It sounds fancy. Being a Good Guy has its perks sometimes. "Are you inviting me to be your d-" You stop, unable to bring yourself to say the word. 'Nemesis' may be comfortable, but you're still adjusting to the rest of it. "Are you inviting _me_?"

There's that sheepish expression again.

You feel yourself grin. "You _are_ , aren't you? Bet Francis hates that." Gloating wasn't really a Good Guy thing, but you got into the habit while monologuing and it wasn't like Perry the Platypus _minds_ \- or at least he's never said anything - so it's fine.

He rolls his eyes and shrugs out of the lab coat, extending a hand. An invitation.

Slowly, you reach out and take it. You're not one to turn down an offer like _that_. Not when it's Perry the Platypus, whose paw is always so comfortable in your own. _Especially_ not when Perry the Platypus is smiling at you like that.

You're such a sucker for his smiles.

On impulse, you lift your nemesis's hand to your lips and kiss the top of his adorably tiny fingers. You hear a soft squeak of surprise and glance up to see your nemesis covering his face with his free paw, looking very much like he's blushing under his fur.

Apparently Perry the Platypus can get flustered, who knew?

Before you can mention it, he slides down from the chair - hand still wrapped delicately around your finger - and stares up at you, brown eyes bright. He's the most gorgeous creature you've ever seen, in this moment, with his eager grin and the slight pinkness in his cheeks.

He catches your other hand and holds it gently, then makes that adorable growling sound he does.

You grin back. "Lead the way, Perry the Platypus," you say, because what did it matter if the platypus was leading when you're both enjoying yourselves, and let yourself be pulled into the middle of the room. You elbow a switch on the stereo as you pass it and music fills the room.

Perry the Platypus, suave secret agent that he is, bows - as much as he _can_ bow while still holding both of your hands in his paws - and presses his bill against the back of your hand. It's completely unexpected, and so intimate that you feel your legs wobble under you.

"I'm going to swoon if you do that again, and _you_ will have to catch me," you say, automatically going for the vaguely accusative tone you use when you're complaining. Not that you'd mind it if he did, as such - you know he _would_ catch you - but it's the principle of the thing.

He shrugs at you, not looking apologetic in the slightest.

That's when the next song starts - with a familiar drum intro - and he narrows his eyes at you. Anyone would think he still didn't trust you. But he does, at least where it matters.

You huff anyway, because you have an image to keep up, even though you know he sees right through it. "It's not _my_ fault your theme song is so catchy." Really, you would have thought he'd be more flattered.

He stares meaningfully at you, obviously not buying it.

"Okay, I _may_ have been the one who wrote it, but my point still stands."

That gets you an eyeroll. But he likes it, you can tell, he hasn't let go of your hands.

You brush your thumbs over his paws without thinking, admiring the way they flex around your fingers. He has such beautiful hands. "So, shall we dance?" you ask.

The corner of his mouth quirks up in a smile, and you can tell exactly what he's thinking. _I thought you'd never ask_.

He starts slow, a simple step pattern that you mirror easily without even having to think about it. You've never had to think about it, really. You've always been able to anticipate what he's going to do before he does it. It's almost like your nemesisship - and everything that came after - was _meant to be_. Like this is where you _belong_.

It's definitely a welcome change from being shunned by, well, everyone.

And Perry the Platypus, he is _perfect_ , showing off his - as the kids say - mad skills, not a single strand of fur out of place. He's-

"Well he's looking real sharp in his 1940s fedora~" you sing, matching the song. Because he is, he wears it like he was _born_ to wear it. Hatched to wear it. Close enough. Either way, it makes him look so _handsome_ \- and, if his smirk is anything to go by, he knows it.

It's rare to see him showing off like this. He's usually far more restrained. Efficient. Which is impressive enough as it is, but when he lets loose it's _breathtaking_.

You know he's going to jump an instant before he does, and then you're holding his hands and swinging him up into the air, and it's not all that different from when he was thwarting you, really. All that's changed is the number of bruises you end up with.

Maybe not even that, you think, as his tail sweeps your feet out from under you. Next thing you know you're cradled in his strong arms and gazing up into his gorgeous brown eyes, and your heart flutters in your chest. He's so suave and confident and devastatingly attractive that you think you might _actually_ swoon.

You curl a hand around the back of his neck - his fur's thicker there, long enough that you can bury your fingers in it - and pull yourself close. "Perry the Platypus..."

He quirks an eyebrow at you, waiting for the inevitable monologue because he _knows_ you, but you're - for once - at a loss for words. What is there to say? That you love him? No, you're still too much of a coward for that. He's close enough that you could kiss him-

Before you can talk yourself out of it, you press your mouth against his. And he drops you. You don't have time to be upset because he kisses you back and it's - well, awkward, his bill was _not_ designed for it, but also it's - nice.

You run a hand through the fur on his back and he arches into you with a low growl. That's... unexpected. And by 'unexpected' you mean you weren't expecting him to react like _that_. "You like this?" you whisper, repeating the motion. He does, you can tell, he hasn't pushed you away yet.

And he nods, trembling on top of you, fingers digging into your shirt like it's an anchor. You've never seen him like this before, _never_. Back when he was still thwarting you he was always so unyielding, someone you could count on to hold firm against your flailing, but - you think - maybe he doesn't have to be any more. Maybe you can be _his_ rock.

After all, you're a Good Guy now, and that's what Good Guys do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a promptfic but then I realised I'd read the prompt wrong (whoops), so. Backburner'd it in favour of the [proper prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913585), pulled it out again uh basically immediately because I have no self-control.
> 
> It was also originally in third but I, predictably, decided about a week ago to rewrite it into second like I usually do. (I had no internet, I had to amuse myself _somehow_.)
> 
> Title comes from [this](http://captaincrapster.tumblr.com/post/37302538003/an-inside-joke-regarding-ke-ha-mash-ups-turns-out) ([youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBUgrXOVMv0)), except apparently a slightly different version? idek what's going on there, but anyways it's completely unfitting but also kinda fits anyway.  
>  ~~It was gonna be even more unfitting (and fitting) if I turned it into smut but I found a natural stopping point before then, so, no smut today.~~
> 
> I guess the lesson here is, never trust me with a) prompts, b) pov, or c) music. *wink* ...Or endnotes, because they always turn out like this.
> 
> Fun fact! I totally forgot "mad skill" was in [Perry's theme song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsYREFwxYFI) when I wrote that line. XD
> 
> And, as usual, shameless link to the [Perryshmirtz Discord](https://discord.gg/eEhRMq3). Feel free to come yell at me :D


End file.
